


Birdcage

by Fanfictor51



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Alien Sex, Arranged Marriage, Blood and Gore, Earth, F/F, Future, Loneliness, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Queens, Ritual Public Sex, Slow Burn, alien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictor51/pseuds/Fanfictor51
Summary: Long live the Queens.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gilded Cage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030339) by [drippingwithsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingwithsin/pseuds/drippingwithsin). 



The year is 2238. Planet Earth and Planet Ondilia have been at war for over a century, and Planet Earth has perished greatly. What was once a lush planet abundant with vibrant people and nature was now a wasteland filled with radioactively deformed people. There was now only one habitable continent - Narus - yet it was overpopulated and quickly running out of necessities. The Kingdom of Narus, as the capital country was called, was the hub for the remaining wealthy habitants of Earth. Living in ultimate luxury, the citizens of The Kingdom constantly watched as other countries grew poorer. 

Planet Ondilia was the polar opposite of Planet Earth. The planet was thriving and filled with intelligence, something Planet Earth used to be. The Ondilians were a highly intelligent species. Arguably more intelligent than humans. They had a close resemblance to humans but were distinctly taller and lacked pigment. They were manipulative and knew how to get what they want. And what they wanted was Planet Earth. The first attempts to take ownership of the Planet Earth were done peacefully. A treaty was signed that Planet Ondilia would provide left over goods in return for the only unique thing that Planet Earth had left - people. In it's desperation, Planet Earth agreed and annually sent one hundred people to Planet Ondilia. The treaty was successful for almost a decade, when it started protests. As the treaty progressed, The King and Queen of Narus began taking more and more people in return for more and more goods. Protests began when the Royal Guards began taking more and more people without the permission of the families. This resulted in Planet Ondilia receiving a shortage of humans, which started 'The Celestial War', as it was called. The Celestial War only brought on more destruction to Planet Earth, and they became desperate...

* * *

 

Dazan, the butler of Queen Erusha, placed a long, pale finger on the 'accept' button of the communication portal. Not a millisecond later, the distraught faces of King Anthony and Queen Emily appeared in front of him in the form of a holograph. 

"We must speak with Queen Erusha, immediately!" King Anthony yelled as he held his wife, her face soaked with tears. 

Dazan raised his white eyebrows and laughed. "The Queen has instructed me to answer all calls from Planet Earth. She has no interest in dealing with  _you._ " He spat. 

"She must! My wife and I have a deal to make with her, one she cannot refuse." The King exclaimed, his dark eyes almost bulging out of his head. 

Dazaan couldn't help but notice how dreadful the normally beautiful couple looked. There were bags under both of their eyes and their cheeks were stained with tears. "I am the Queen's liaison. Any deal you would like to present can be presented to me." 

King Anthony was about to open his mouth again when he heard another voice through his own communication portal. 

"Dazaan. Hand me the device." Queen Erusha spoke from on her throne. 

Dazaan gave one last look at the King and Queen of Earth before he placed the communication portal in the long, white fingers of his Queen. 

"So, you want to make a deal?" Queen Erusha questioned coldly, her pale eyes scanning the distraught faces of the couple. 

"Yes, please, your Majesty. We have something very precious to offer you." Queen Emily finally said, seemingly haven wiped the tears from her cheeks. 

Queen Erusha smiled eerily and shifted in her throne. She was intrigued. "Do you now? And what is it that  _you_ could possibly have to offer  _me_?" 

Without missing a beat, Queen Emily opened her mouth. "Our daughter." 

With that, Queen Erusha couldn't stop the burst of laughter that escaped her lips. Princess Vivian was nothing more than a mere child, a baby in fact. What in all the worlds could she possibly want with a baby? 

"You think that your baby will suffice for thousands of humans owed to me?" She asked in a more serious tone. 

With that Queen Emily broke out into tears again. 

"Please, your Majesty. Our proposal to you is a wedding, in eighteen years. An end to this war. You'll have ownership of Planet Earth as well as a beautiful, young wife by your side." The King forced a smile on to his face. This was their last resort to saving Planet Earth, yet he could hardly bare the thought of his innocent baby girl wrapped in the pale arms of the infamous Queen Erusha. 

Queen Erusha started blankly at the hologram in front of her. Her kind had always had a fascination with humans, and there was no one on her own planet that she had ever considered. "I accept your offer. I'll have Dazaan send you a list of my requirements for the Princess before she is delivered to me. That is all." And with that, the Princess' fate was sealed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone!   
> This is the start to my first story in a while, and I'm a bit rusty. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was just the prologue so it was extremely short but I look forward to writing more for you guys!!


	2. Two Queens are better than one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After eighteen years of waiting, Queen Erusha finally gets what is hers...

Princess Vivian of Narus closed her eyes as she sank farther into her bathtub. This was her first moment of silence of the day, and it was early evening. The young princess made the journey to what she had only recently discovered would be her new home planet, Ondilia, and she was exhausted. However, the girl knew that tonight was far from over.  

Vivian felt a wave of uneasiness as she remembered the conversation she had had with her mother only a week prior. The princess had learnt about her lifelong engagement to Queen Erusha when she was a small child, but she hadn’t thought much of it until now. No, it was last week’s conversation with Queen Emily that had brought upon extreme feelings of nervousness for young Vivian. It had been in Vivian’s old bed chambers, and the young girl had first been intrigued at the idea but when Emily mentioned that Vivian would have to lay with the Queen of Ondilia the girl felt her heart sink. She couldn’t deny the fact that she was attracted to Erusha but the thought of having to lay with her in front of an entire kingdom was utterly humiliating.

“Are you ready, Princess?” Athaza, Vivian’s lady’s maid, questioned as she entered the bathing chambers. Vivian sank her body further into the tub, clinging on to her final moments of peace as a bachelorette, before opening her eyes and nodding her head.

What followed next was hour upon hour of preparation, all tailored to Queen Erusha’s desires. Immediately after the Princess stepped out of the tub her body was dried and then waxed of all bodily hair. Vivian had no time to even look at herself as she was forced to lay back down as multiple prayers were said over her body before she was lathered in rose scented oil. Vivian closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she felt as though her heart was about to explode out of her chest. She was not far away from being married to a woman, an alien woman at that, who was almost double her age and was notoriously known for her ruthlessness.

“May I get up now?” The princess blurted out, after the oil had been vigorously rubbed on her thighs. Athaza looked at her concernedly. The maids were hardly done their job and she knew Queen Erusha, she would not be happy unless her new wife was perfect. Especially since her Kingdom would be watching.

“I’m afraid not, my Lady. We’re almost done here and then you can go and wait with your mother. Until then, you’ll just have to let the ladies do their work.” She said promptly.

Finally, after having intricate patterns painted all over the princess’ body, she was ready. The young girl walked closely behind her mother as they followed the sound of crowds chattering. The ritual would take place on the castle’s balcony, giving every Ondilian the opportunity to watch as they gained a new Queen. Emily placed a gentle hand on her daughter’s back as they neared the doors that would reveal her to millions of people.

“Don’t be afraid, sweetheart. This is a big milestone for you.” The woman said in an attempt to soothe her daughter’s nerves.

Vivian wanted to roll her eyes at that. Her mother always found ways to make her even more nervous than necessary. Instead, she held her grace and thanked her mother before the doors were opened.

Screams and roars of approval and excitement were made from the crowds as Vivian stood at the edge of the balcony. She almost felt like waving, but a warning pair of hands on her shoulders reminded her that she could not act like a child any longer. Vivian stared out at the crowds as her mother slid the robe off of her back, eliciting even more roars from the crowds.

A sudden slow beating of drums cued for the Ondilian crowds to quiet down, as well as for Vivian to position herself on the marble island that sat in the center of the balcony. The young girl followed the routine she had practiced many times before. Each step she took from now on had been carefully choreographed in order to present Vivian with as much grace and poise as possible. She had to be presented as a Queen. Her mother backed into far corner of the balcony as Vivian laid herself down on the marble, taking in a deep breath as warm skin came into contact with cool stone.

When the young girl heard consistent footsteps nearing her, it didn’t take long for Queen Erusha’s tall figure to cast a shadow over the girl. Vivian’s eyes roamed over the Queen’s form. She was wearing nothing save for a white silk robe and, of course, her crown. Even with the minimal makeup she wore, the Ondilian Queen was simply exquisite. Her almost-white eyes appeared to glow to Vivian as the older woman circled around the marble island, walking to the edge of the balcony to get a proper view of her audience. Upon seeing her, the crowds screamed louder than Vivian thought possible. They yelled in joy and appreciation of their Queen, their fearless leader. Erusha smiled and subtly undid her robe, letting the soft fabric to pool around her feet. It was time. Upon returning to the marble island, Erusha removed her crown and stood up tall. Her eyes connected with those of Vivian’s and she gave the girl a gentle smile, reaching a paper-white hand out to stroke the girl’s toned stomach.

Finally, the Queen brought her knees up onto the marble, laying them on either side of Vivian’s caramel thighs. She ran her hands up the girl’s stomach, breasts, before one rested on the girl’s neck and the other on her cheek. Vivian wasn’t surprised when Erusha leant down and kissed her. The kiss was firm, yet gentle. Their tongues danced together before settling on a pace set by Erusha’s more experienced movements. Vivian had gotten so lost in the kiss, that she hadn’t noticed Erusha’s hand had left her neck and started to skillfully rub the young girl’s-soaked center. Erusha smirked against Vivian’s lips when she felt the girl’s breath hitch, and she made no hesitation to trail open-mouth kisses down Vivian’s body until she reached her goal. With one smooth motion, Erusha left a wet trail through the virgin girl’s soaked folds.

Vivian couldn’t stifle the moan that Erusha had caused. She attempted to move her hips forward in an attempt for more, but they were harshly slammed back down against the marble. The ritual would go at Erusha’s pace, not Vivian’s. With that, the Queen peppered a couple of lazy kisses around her betrothed’s swollen center before focusing her attention onto the girl’s love button. Vivian almost cried out with pleasure at this foreign feeling. It kept building and building inside of her until she felt a great wave of release.

Erusha’s head finally emerged from in between Vivian’s legs to give the girl one last tender kiss before the real meaning of this ritual began. Vivian smiled when she felt the older woman’s hand trail back down, but she gasped when she felt a long digit slide inside. The sensation was strange and unwelcome, to the girl. Erusha had noticed the girl’s sudden uncomfortableness, but she knew that this had to be done. She continued to distract the girl with her kiss as she slid another digit inside, pushing until she felt the thin piece of flesh that was keeping her from having her wife.

Vivian cried out in pain when Erusha thrusted her hand out and back in, a feeling of loss replacing her past feelings of ecstasy.

“Well done, my girl.” The Ondilian Queen soothed as she gently pulled her now blood-soaked hand out of her wife. She then sat up regally, raising her hand in the air for all the kingdom to see.

Vivian felt a feeling of embarrassment, having fallen down from her sex-filled high, as her Queen twirled her tongue around each digit, revelling in the taste of the metallic liquid.

Vivian closed her eyes. She no longer belonged to the Kingdom of Narus. She was now Queen Vivian of Ondilia, and she belonged to Erusha, 


End file.
